callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
.44 Magnum
The [[wikipedia:Colt Anaconda|'.44 Magnum']] is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Ghosts. It was also seen in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The .44 Magnum, called Colt Anaconda in the game files, is always carried and used by General Shepherd throughout the campaign as his signature weapon of choice. Shepherd is seen reloading his .44 Magnum at the beginning of the mission "Team Player". In the end of "Loose Ends" he has another big .44 Magnum tucked in the back of his pants that he uses to kill Ghost and Roach, and in "Endgame" when he attempts to kill Soap and Captain Price. This weapon is not available in the campaign; however, while in the mission "Museum", the player can pick up this weapon either from the display shelf or by killing Shepherd. It is also possible to have both .44 Magnums at the same time. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is available for Create-A-Class at level 26, being the second Handgun unlocked. This powerful weapon always kills in three or fewer hits, regardless of the use of Stopping Power - the perk only increases the range at which a two-hit kill is attainable. In Hardcore gamemodes, the .44 Magnum requires just one hit to kill regardless of range or perks, unless used against a player using Painkiller, Final Stand or Last Stand, or if shooting through cover thick enough. The .44 Magnum has high visual recoil, but with a fast recovery between shots, and can have all six rounds fired quickly with little loss of accuracy up to medium range. Its main drawbacks are its small six-round capacity and moderately slow reload animation - however, it does have a quick reload cancel, which reduces the reload time by roughly half. The normal spare ammo carried by the player is twelve. But when equipped with the Scavenger perk, it increases to thirty-six. Despite being a handgun, the .44 Magnum in fact has the same effective range of most rifles, especially with Stopping Power. Being able to kill at even extreme distances, the drawback for using this gun at long range is the lack of magnification when aiming down the sights, a trait shared by all handguns. The .44 is often compared to the Desert Eagle, as both have close to the same stats, with high damage and low ammo capacity. However, the .44 Magnum has more damage and better accuracy, while the Desert Eagle has a larger magazine capacity. Overall, the .44 Magnum is better than the Desert Eagle, with less recoil, correctly aligned iron sights, and ability to kill over a longer range without the need of Stopping Power. This weapon is most commonly found in multiplayer with the Tactical Knife attachment, and used with the combination of rushing perks Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando. The knife attack is very effective with a Tactical Knife, especially with the increased melee lunge range due to Commando. Attachments *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife Gallery .44 Magnum MW2.png|The .44 Magnum. .44 Magnum Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sights. .44 Magnum Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the .44 Magnum. .44 Magnum 3rd person MW2.png|The .44 Magnum in third person view. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The .44 Magnum makes a brief appearance in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. In the last comic, "Dead And Gone", Manuel Roba is seen holding a .44 Magnum. However, he drops it after Ghost throws a knife into his arm. Gallery Manuel Roba Magnum MW2G.png|Roba holding a .44 Magnum. Manuel Roba knifed MW2G.png|Roba dropping the .44 Magnum. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The .44 Magnum reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, featuring tritium sights, wood grips and a blued finish. The hammer also appears to have been either cut or filed down to a shorter length. The gun uses the same reload animation from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but has a different firing sound. Campaign The .44 Magnum appears in the "Bag and Drag" mission of the campaign. Tueur or the random soldier who assists the player draws the .44 Magnum when they are out of ammo and it can be picked up if either of them are killed while wielding it. The .44 Magnum holds a total of 18 rounds, six loaded in the gun already. Although the .44 Magnum is also seen holstered on Waraabe in "Return To Sender", it is unusable. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is unlocked at Level 46 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Compared to its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, it has less maximum damage, much less minimum damage, lower range, and the same amount of recoil. Though the gun works well in close quarters combat, it is less competitive in mid-long ranges due to its low minimum damage and high recoil. At maximum range, it can take five-six shots to kill an enemy depending on where the bullets hit. In Infected, the .44 Magnum is the secondary weapon in "Knife vs Type 95" and "Knife vs PP90M1". It is also used as the only weapon for the survivors in "Striker vs Jugg". There used to be a loadout with only the .44 Magnum, named "Knife vs .44 Magnum", but was later removed. In all of these instances, it has Akimbo equipped. In addition to Infected, the .44 Magnum used to be in Gun Game when it was available in public matches. It was the seventeenth weapon, and had the Tactical Knife attached. Survival Mode The .44 Magnum is available in Survival Mode at level 20 and costs $250. It can be an effective weapon for the early rounds, due to its low cost, high damage, and quick reload time. However, like all pistols, it should be traded in for a more powerful weapon in later rounds, especially because of Juggernauts and helicopters. Attachments *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5 *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7 Gallery .44 Magnum MW3.png|First person view of the .44 Magnum. .44 Magnum Iron Sights MW3.png|The .44 Magnum's Iron Sights. .44 Magnum Reload MW3.png|Reloading. .44 Magnum Reload2 MW3.png|Reloading (2). Flashback .44 Magnum MW3.jpg|Shepherd wields his .44 Magnum in the "Prologue". .44 Magnum Akimbo Third Person MW3.png|Third person view of the Akimbo .44 Magnum Call of Duty Online The .44 Magnum appears in Call of Duty Online. It is available in Cyborg Rising, where it is obtainable from the Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Ghosts The .44 Magnum, referred to as the Raging within game files, appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The .44 Magnum is used by Logan and Rorke in the final mission "The Ghost Killer". Unlike its counterpart in multiplayer and Extinction, it is used in double-action (semi-automatic) mode instead of single-action. After initially attacking Rorke, Logan is able to shoot the few soldiers in the room. Rorke later shoots Hesh in the arm once before he calls checkmate. Rorke and Logan crawl towards the lone .44 Magnum after the train lands in the water. Rorke fires a round, but misses due to him getting hit by a fire extinguisher from Hesh a split second before he shoots, much like in "Endgame" of Modern Warfare 2 where Price punches Shepherd before he can shoot Soap. Hesh and Rorke fight, while Logan pick-up the gun. It is out of ammo, and Hesh throws Logan a round. He ends up shooting both Hesh and Rorke with the one round, as Hesh was holding Rorke still. Both of them survive the shot, however. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is available in Multiplayer, where it is single-action. This means that it must be re-cocked after every shot, resulting in a slower rate of fire, as well as it suffering in a slower ADS time. However, it has an extremely high damage, enabling a one-hit kill to the upper chest, neck and head compared to its previous variants. This allows for constant one shot kills in hardcore mode, as its damage at long range is higher than 30, turning it into a pseudo-sniper of sorts. Like the PDW, it is one of the only two handguns capable of equipping an ACOG Scope. A shotgun class could benefit from this, using it as a backup mid-range weapon when a player needs to engage enemies outside of the range of their shotgun. Akimbo allows for two weapons that can provide a one hit kill and also gives extra ammunition. Using this on a class that is lacking close quarters finese (such as a Sniper Rifle, LMG, or Marksman Rifle) can provide the necessary advantage needed in close quarters. It is also possible to pair the ACOG with Akimbo, however, this is functionally pointless due to the player being unable to aim down the sights. This attachment combination is required to complete the "Clueless" Operation, requiring two hundred kills with this combo. In the game mode Gun Game, the .44 Magnum is the second to last weapon, where it is equipped with Akimbo and ACOG Scopes. In addition, it is also seen in Infected with "Infected Riot" and "Infected MSBS" setups. In Infected Riot, it has Akimbo, while in "Infected MSBS", it does not. Attachments Sights *ACOG Scope Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (Extinction only) Under Barrel *Tactical Knife *Akimbo Mod *Armor-Piercing *Extended Mags (Extinction only) Extinction The .44 Magnum appears in Extinction. It has the highest damage per shot but lowest ammo capacity of all the pistols available in Extinction. Unfortunately, to counter the high damage, the .44 Magnum has the lowest range of the pistols. This makes its high maximum damage only show affect at near point blank distances. It also has a slow rate of fire, high visual recoil, and small magazine capacity. However, upgrading the pistol to its max can almost fix all of these problems with the weapon as it will gain increased range through the Muzzle Brake, a high magazine capacity, and akimbo if the player chooses to upgrade it all the way. This should eliminate its visual recoil and slow rate of fire. An ACOG Scope can be attached to the .44 Magnum by purchasing the "Magnum ACOG attachment" from the armory for two teeth. It requires the Invasion DLC. The ARK barrel can also be added to the .44 Magnum with the "Pistol Ark Attachment" for 250 teeth. It requires the Nemesis DLC. Overall, the .44 Magnum is a very good weapon due to its high damage, however, it has a low rate of fire, and is usually looked over by the MP-443 Grach, which is automatic. In addition, it has more ammo than the .44 Magnum. Upgrades *Level 1 = Increased damage at long range and faster movement when the pistol is equipped. *Level 2 = 50% more ammo in each magazine. *Level 3 = Carry your pistol plus two primary weapons. *Level 4 = Hip Fire two pistols for twice the firepower and twice the ammo capacity. Safeguard The .44 Magnum appears in Safeguard as the "Wild Widow". It is very rare. It comes with Armor-Piercing rounds, and can be obtained from a Supply Drop crate. It has very high damage, killing enemies in one hit even in the high rounds; however, it has a low ammo reserve and magazine capacity, so trading it for something else or not taking it is not uncommon. Gallery .44 Magnum model CoDG.png|The model of the .44 Magnum. .44 Magnum CoDG.png|The .44 Magnum in First Person. .44 Magnum Iron Sights CODG.png|Iron Sights .44 Magnum Reloading CoDG.png|Reloading the .44 Magnum (with Muzzle Brake attached). .44 Magnum Reloading Animation CoDG.png|Inserting the bullets into the cylinder while reloading. .44 Magnum Octane poster CoDG.jpg|A Modern Warfare 2 styled .44 Magnum on a poster on the map Octane. .44 Magnum ACOG Akimbo CoDG.png|Akimbo .44 Magnums with ACOG Scopes Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On the left side of the barrel, there is writing that reads: "BRAD ALLENCONDA .44MAGNUM," a reference to Brad Allen, Infinity Ward's lead artist, and the Colt Anaconda. *In the campaign level "Museum", if the player picks up the .44 Magnum from the display case and then kills Shepherd, the player can pick up Shepherd's .44 Magnum without picking up ammo or dropping the Magnum they already have. They will both share ammunition, increasing the maximum spare ammunition carried by the player from eighteen to thirty-six. *When using the Tactical Knife, visual recoil is reduced. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *This weapon receives five reserve magazines instead of the usual two. Call of Duty: Ghosts *The name "Roaring Wolf" and "454 Casull" can be seen engraved along the side of the barrel. *The .44 Magnum's serial number is "20021980". *During the reloading animation, the player's hand will clip through the trigger guard. *A poster on the map Octane has a picture of the pick-up icon for the .44 Magnum from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on it. de:.44 Magnum ru:.44 Magnum Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Handguns Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Handguns Category:Call of Duty Online Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Handguns